Peacock
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: This is an instance where guys have it rough. 'Torture Robin' Series.


**Very short, pointless one-shot. Humor abound.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. They belong do DC and WB.**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently on the floor in hysterics tears pouring out of their eyes. Raven pulled up her hood to hide a grin that made its way onto her face, and Starfire's brow was furrowed in worry.<p>

Why was this, you ask? Let's start from the beginning.

PTT

"Robin! I have a request!"

Robin turned from his spot on the couch with a smile, seeing his jubilant girlfriend coming his way. "What's that?"

She dropped down on the couch next to him. "Perhaps we shall all journey throughout the city, the _whole_ city. I do not remember doing this unless it was in dire situations – the crimes."

He cocked his head and thought it over. She was right, over all of the years they had lived in Jump they really hadn't done a tour of the whole city without being out on a mission. "Huh, guess I never thought of it that way. I'm guessing you'd like to go on an adventure?"

She nodded vehemently. "It would be most appreciated. Of course, it is your choice." She bit her lip, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

He chuckled and held up his hands. "All right, go get the others."

She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I thank you profusely, Robin." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled and nodded. "Yep. Now go." He shooed her out of the room to go grab the others.

He was about get up and go to his room when Starfire rushed back in. He raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip and looked at him through her eyelashes. "Perhaps…we could go in the 'civvies'?"

He thought it over. If a villain were to come, they wouldn't be prepared. But then again, it was a Thursday morning, one of the least busy times of the week. That didn't mean that a crime couldn't happen though, right? He looked back up at her, about to decline, but one look at her adorable, hopeful expression made him cave in an instant. "All right."

She squealed and thanked him, zipping out of the room to get the others and get dressed.

"Dude, you are so whipped."

Robin swiveled around quickly, coming face-to-face with Beast Boy. "What are you doing up so early?"

He simply smirked and shook his head. "Does it matter? You should be happy I'm up so early! I'm never up!"

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Whatever. Just go get changed." He guessed he had heard, obviously, since he had been so subtle at hinting that Starfire has Robin wrapped around her finger, even if she didn't know it.

He nodded and trotted off, looking quite pleased with himself.

Robin sighed and walked out a few minutes after Beast Boy, going to his room to change. He opened up his closet, going to the very back for civvies, and decided on a pair of jeans and dark green t-shirt, paired with sandals, considering the summer heat. He made sure to get ready quickly, spending some time perfecting his hair (he preferred no comment on this one) and made his way back to the common room. When he reached it he saw that everyone was already there and ready (did it really take _that_ long to do his hair?). He subconsciously went over each outfit. Raven in a pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater, despite the heat, Beast Boy in a goofy button up with shorts, and Starfire in…

My God, she looked like…wow. She had on a simple white tank dress, but that was exactly what drew his eyes to where they currently were. It was clingy. Very. To all the right parts.

"Yo, Earth to Rob!"

He heard snapping right at his ear, causing him to jump and turn, a glare present. Cyborg stared back at him with a smirk. "Enjoyin' the view there?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well she _is_ my girlfriend." He gave him a triumphant smirk – pretty proud of himself for not stammering and blushing like a madman – and walked over to Starfire. He grabbed hold of her hand and reveled in her soft smile. "You look nice."

She grinned at him. "I thank you. You look quite mice as well."

"All right, break it up and let's head out!"

They both turned in the direction of the other forms currently making their way out of the building and began to follow close behind, small blushes appearing on their cheeks.

The trip to get to town was short, each deciding to fly/be flown. Starfire dropped down at the first sign of the boardwalk. "Perhaps we shall venture along here first?" She looked at Robin for a confirmation.

He smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." He glanced at the others. "C'mon, let's go." He laced his fingers through Starfire's and began to walk, the others right behind. He glanced around at the morning waves caressing the seashore and smiled. He turned to Starfire. "The ocean looks nice."

She nodded. "Oh yes. I do quite enjoy your Earthly bodies of water."

He chuckled and smiled. "Yeah. I don't remember seeing anything on your planet like that." He had all but forgotten about the others trailing behind them.

She smiled and shrugged. "You had really only seen the palace, but in truth there is not a vast amount of water like there is here. Most of the water is located within the palace, in certain portions that are unknown to many but the royal family and some servants."

He nodded, intrigued. "That's pretty cool. So, it's like…hidden somewhere?"

She mulled over it, and then nodded. "In a sense. It is located underneath the palace, much like the world where Kole lives."

He nodded and smiled. "That's pretty cool. I'd really like to-"

"Rob, watch out!"

Before Robin could turn to see what was going on, he felt a blinding pain hit….

PTT

Robin was currently on the ground, gripping his crotch and trying to catch his breath.

"Dude! Way to be suave." Beast Boy tried to string together the words before breaking into a fit of giggles again. While Robin was focused on his conversation with Starfire, he failed to see the baseball heading straight for him. Poor, poor soul.

Robin wanted nothing more than to hit the two guys, but the pain was too much to even think of getting up. He tried to look toward Star, who was now also trying to not laugh, but looking as though she felt bad about it. "Star…I'm sorry….but I-I don't think we can have kids…"

She kneeled down next to him and stroked his hair, not knowing what else to really be able to do.

Cyborg smiled and pulled out a camera. "Say 'cheese'!"

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, pointless tiny one-shot. The image just blasted in my mind and it made me laugh. So...yep.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
